Les monstres sous le lit
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: "Il eut envie de faire quelque chose, de hurler. Pour qu'il se retourne, pour qu'il le brule avec son regard, pour qu'il le tue, pour qu'il le sauve, pour qu'il le regarde, pour qu'il le coupe, pour qu'il se laisse tuer." " Il avait peur d'affronter ses erreurs, il avait peur que les monstres sous son lit viennent encore l'étrangler pendant son sommeil. OS - ANGST


**Auteur : **Kiar**a**

**Date d'écriture : **12 mai 2019

**Disclaimer : **JK Rowling !

**Type : **OS

**Avertissement : M – ANGST – Présence de scarification, envie de suicide ! **Mais Happy End

**Les monstres sous le lit**

Trois coups sur la porte, discrets. Il ne les aurait pas entendu s'il dormait mais ses yeux étaient déjà ouverts. Il se redressa, l'esprit en alerte, les muscles tendus. Un _Tempus_ rapide lui indiqua que minuit était passé depuis deux heures déjà et que ce n'était certainement pas une heure pour une visite. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la maison, et les personnes présentes n'avaient aucune raison de toquer à sa porte, au contraire.

Il ouvrit pourtant, d'un sort qu'il avait appris dès son plus jeune âge, après avoir passé un main dans ses cheveux. Il ne quitta pas son lit, préférant rester sous les draps chauds qui le couvraient depuis trop longtemps.

Il réprima tout juste une expression choquée quand le visiteur inopportun apparu. Le pyjama débraillé, usé, mais confortable, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux dénués de lunette. _Harry Potter. _

« **Potter ?!** »

« **Malfoy. Ravi de voir que tu ne dors pas non plus.** » dit Harry sans paraitre plus heureux que cela.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Il est deux heures du matin, par Merlin ! **»

« **Ron et Hermione sont partis. Il n'y a plus que nous deux et Snape. **»

« **Et ?** » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, incapable de voir où le Gryffondor voulait en venir.

« **Laisse-moi dormir avec toi.** » déclara l'autre en avançant d'un pas pour entrer dans la chambre.

« **Qu- Pardon ?! **»

« **Je ne peux pas dormir si je suis seul. Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander. Laisse-moi dormir avec toi. **»

Ses yeux verts le regardaient sans faiblir, alors que Draco savait que sa vision ne devrait pas lui permettre de distinguer son visage de là où il se trouvait. Ils le fixaient, de leur vert si perturbant. Il avait toujours été mal à l'aise face à son regard. C'était comme se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Avada.

« **Potter…** » soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez de frustration, une habitude qu'il avait prise de son parrain. « **Je n'y comprend rien. Mais tu ne vas pas dormir avec moi. Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre, te glisser dans ton lit et boire une potion de sommeil si tu en as vraiment besoin. **»

«** Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas dormir si je suis seul. Laisse-moi dormir ici, ce soir. **» répliqua trop calmement le brun, sans cesser de serrer son oreiller contre sa poitrine.

« **Potter ! Nous sommes ennemis ! Rivaux ! On se déteste !** » cria Draco en désespoir de cause.

« **Plus maintenant. Tu es allé voir Dumbledore avant l'été, tu n'es plus un ennemi. Tu n'es plus **_**mon**_** ennemi. Peut-être que tu es allé voir Dumbledore pour ne pas être **_**avec **_**Voldemort plus que **_**contre**_** lui, mais tu n'es pas de son côté et ça me suffit.** »

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il avança jusqu'au bord du lit. Draco dû détourner le regard quand son cœur rata un battement. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait semblant de dormir.

« **Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une stratégie pour t'atteindre, ou atteindre Dumbledore ?** »

Le sourire Harry le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas un sourire. Pas ceux que le Survivant distribuait à tour de bras, ensoleillé et parfumé. Ce sourire-là était sombre, tordu.

« **Pour la même raison que je ne peux pas dormir seul, Malfoy. **»expliqua Harry en montant sur le matelas. Il lui tourna le dos et se recroquevilla sur le bord, la tête sur son oreiller. «** J'ai accès à sa tête.** »

Sur ces mots il ferma les yeux en laissant Draco abasourdit. Quand le Serpentard reprit ses esprits, il ouvrit la bouche, outré et prêt à lui hurler dessus mais la respiration calme et apaisée de l'autre l'arrêta. Il dormait. A côté de lui. Dans son lit. En lui tournant le dos. Alors même qu'ils s'étaient haïs pendant six ans, alors même qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre parce qu'il avait _peur_ de Voldemort, alors même qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour changer et être plus agréable depuis son arrivée. Pourtant, Harry s'était comporté d'une manière tout à fait neutre : lui adressant la parole seulement quand c'était nécessaire, l'ignorant la plupart du temps, ne cherchant pas à le confronter. En fait, il avait agi comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et maintenant il dormait dans son lit.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?! _

oOo

Il avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par la respiration du Gryffondor. Il ne se réveilla qu'au moment où il le sentit s'extirper de ses bras, et qu'il eut soudain froid. Il grogna en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller, grognon comme à chaque réveil. Quand il daigna enfin ouvrit un œil, intrigué par le manque de bruit, il sursauta en tombant sur les yeux d'Harry. Ils avaient la couleur des flammes. Ce dernier s'était accroupit pour être à son niveau et le regardait, le menton posé sur ses bras. Il souriait presque.

« **Merci pour cette nuit. J'ai dormis comme un bébé. **»

Il lui fallut deux secondes pour se souvenir des évènements précédents.

« **Ça t'arrive souvent de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre, Potter ?** » demanda-t-il en se redressant, alors que ce dernier reculait pour le laisser se lever.

« **Le plus souvent possible. A Poudlard je dors avec Ron. En vacance je dors avec Hermione, ou Ginny si Hermione veut rester avec Ron. Il n'y a que quand je suis chez ma… famille, que je suis seul.** »

Draco ne releva pas l'hésitation au sujet de sa famille. Il connaissait les bruits de couloir et il n'avait pas envie de briser la trêve étrange qui s'était établie entre eux, simplement parce qu'il était incapable de résister à un vieux reflexe de haine.

«** Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Voldemort ? **» quémanda-t-il plutôt en détachant sa chemise en soie pour s'habiller.

« **J'ai un lien avec lui. Mental.** » précisa le Gryffondor en tapotant sa tempe de son index. « **Il me fait avoir des visions. Quand je dors avec quelqu'un, d'après Dumbledore, ma Magie cesse de s'éparpiller et se concentre sur cette personne. Ce qui **_**bloque**_** la connexion.** »

« **Donc tu utilises les autres comme… canalisateur ? **»

« **C'est ça. Tu vois, j'avais peur que ça ne marche pas avec toi, parce que ta Magie ne m'apaise pas contrairement aux autres. Elle me stimule. A cause de toutes les fois où nous nous sommes battus. Pourtant… Étonnamment, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormis.** »

_N'es-tu pas heureux ? _gloussa une petite voix. _Potter a dit que tu étais meilleur. Meilleur qu'eux. Toi. Avec tout ce que tu as fait…_

Il essaya d'ignorer la satisfaction qui lui prit le ventre mais ne résista pas à afficher un sourire narquois. A sa grande surprise, Harry sourit également. L'une des manches de son débardeur délavée était tombé, dévoilant sa peau dorée et ses clavicules. Draco détourna le regard et termina de s'habiller. Quand il fut fin prêt, Harry le laissa sortir et disparu dans sa chambre se changer à son tour le temps qu'il rejoigne la cuisine. Draco ne résista pas à l'envie de le regarder s'éloigner.

Severus était déjà levé et buvait son café en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il leva les yeux à l'entrée de son filleul et ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire chez lui s'afficha sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il hochait la tête pour le saluer.

« **Bonjour Parrain. Avez-vous bien dormi ?** »

« **Plutôt bien. Et toi, Draco ?** »

« **Parfaitement bien.** »

Étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler d'Harry. Pas envie de lui parler du sommeil profond qui l'avait fauché alors que le Gryffondor roulait dans ses bras. De la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Du vide qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait quitté le lit. De cette envie fugace de glisser sa main sur sa peau. _De ce que lui faisait ses yeux. _

«** Potter. Vous faisiez la grasse matinée ? **»

La voix du Professeur de Potion claqua dans la cuisine silencieuse, froide et dure comme la pierre. Draco se retourna pour regarder le Sauveur pénétrer dans la pièce sans réagir au reproche.

«** Bonjour.** »

Il attendit patiemment que Draco finisse de se servir pour prendre la cafetière. Le silence était tendu et il avait l'impression que les efforts d'Harry pour rester impassible énervait d'autant plus Severus. Mais il le comprenait. Parfois, il avait envie de pousser Harry dans ses retranchements pour avoir le plaisir malsain de le voir craquer et retrouver le _Potter_ qu'il adorait à Poudlard. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie de ressentir de nouveau l'adrénaline, la haine qui faisait battre son cœur, la Magie qui coulait dans ses veines et rechargeait ses muscles pour pouvoir se battre plus longtemps. De ressentir à nouveau l'impatience de se battre la satisfaction de le voir réagir, la puissance d'avoir du _pouvoir_ sur lui.

_Regarde-moi. Hais-moi. Que mon existence soit gravée dans ta peau, dans ton cœur, dans ton âme pour que tu ne n'oublie pas, pour que j'existe à travers toi, pour me sentir enfin vivant. _

Il comprenait son parrain. Parce qu'ils étaient comme chaque homme, chaque femme de ce pays. _Ils voulaient exister dans son regard._ Harry Potter. Le Sauveur. L'Elu. Le charismatique, héroïque, puissant, généreux et gentil Harry Potter. Puisque leurs erreurs les avaient empêchés d'être aimés par lui, alors ils seraient détestés. Pour_ exister_.

Mais Potter ignorait surement tout ça, sinon il aurait fui dans un autre pays depuis belle lurette. Et Draco ne tenait pas à ce qu'il l'apprenne. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il prendrait conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent par-dessus leurs tasses et Draco détourna les siens en serrant les dents. Il se détestait de ne toujours pas être capable d'affronter son regard sans bruler vivant ou suffoquer.

Foutus yeux verts.

oOo

L'après-midi était bien entamé. Draco déambulait dans les couloirs vides, aussi silencieux que le reste de la maison. Il avait l'impression d'être seul. En fait, ils n'étaient que trois. Harry Potter, Severus Snape et lui. Il ignorait où étaient les autres. Il ignorait pourquoi on avait laissé Harry seul avec eux. N'était-ce pas un peu inconscient ? Tout le monde connaissait la relation tendue entre Draco et Harry, et rancunière entre Snape et Harry. Dumbledore l'avait simplement laissé là le premier jour en lui disant qu'il reviendrait et qu'il devait être _sage_ en attendant. Comme s'il était un enfant !

Il n'était plus un enfant. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Il avait fui Voldemort, abandonné sa mère, trahis son père. Harry était destiné à se battre contre la plus grande nuisance de leur temps et à lui survivre. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils faisaient des cauchemars la nuit. Ils avaient peur des ombres. Ils restaient silencieux pour ne pas hurler. Ils s'ignoraient pour ne pas rendre leur quotidien plus désagréable.

Ils étaient enfermés dans une maison trop grande sans rien savoir de l'extérieur.

En passant devant les tableaux vides accrochés dans le couloir, Draco pensa à sa mère. A sa douce mère. Qu'il avait abandonné. Qu'il avait laissé aux griffes de Voldemort, aux griffes de son père, aux griffes des Mangemorts. Sa tendre mère qui l'avait rassuré, qui avait effacé ses craintes, qui l'avait persuadé d'aller voir Dumbledore.

Son pied buta sur le tapis et il tomba sur les genoux. Il planta ses ongles dans les franges, ses dents dans sa lèvre. Une douleur compressait ses poumons et l'empêchait de respirer. Il se força à fermer les yeux et à se plonger dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à atteindre celui où sa mère lui chantait une chanson pour l'apaiser lors de ses crises. Petit à petit la tension diminua jusqu'à lui permettre de bouger. Il s'assit alors par terre et pointa sa baguette sur son bras gauche. Lentement, il coupa la peau, grisé par la douleur. Il était _vivant_. La précédente marque était encore à vif et pulsait sourdement jusque ses doigts, jusque son épaule. Le sang coula sur sa peau pâle, jusqu'à tacher le tapis.

Bientôt il n'aurait plus de place. Il lui faudrait couper l'autre bras.

Mais au moins la douleur lui rappelait qu'il était vivant, et ce qu'il avait abandonné. Chaque regret pulsait dans son bras pour se rappeler à lui. Chaque fois où il aurait dû pleurer mais où ses yeux étaient restés sec.

« **Draco ?** »

Il regarda le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie, sa baguette encore pointée vers elle. Harry était dans son dos, au bout du couloir. Il ne pouvait pas voir. S'il voyait…

_Aaah… Si c'est Potter ça ira non ? Potter. Potter ne peut pas dormir seul. Potter est venu vers moi. Potter à dormit dans mon lit, dans mes bras. Si c'est Potter…_

« **Draco ?** »

Il abaissa sa manche et se releva. Quand il se tourna, Harry le regardait.

« **Tout va bien ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Il sentit le sang glisser jusque ses doigts. Il avait envie de baisser les yeux et de regarder. Le contraste avec la pâleur de sa peau l'envoutait. La douleur qui compressait sa cage thoracique était déjà oubliée. Il oublia même sa mère en se sentant bruler. Cette sensation était encore plus incroyable que celle de contrôler sa douleur pour _vivre_. Ou se punir. Bruler des mains de Potter… Il sentit son estomac se tordre.

_Regarde-moi. Brule-moi. Tue-moi. _

« **D'accord.** » dit simplement le Gryffondor en brisant le contact pour lui tourner le dos.

Voilà deux fois qu'il lui tournait le dos. N'avait-il donc pas peur de lui ? Qu'il l'attaque ? Dans sa main serrée, sa baguette commença à vibrer. _Peut-être que Potter voulait aussi mourir de sa main. Peut-être voulait-il bruler. _Il déglutit. Sa vision fut flou une seconde et le dos sorcier lui sembla a porté de main.

Il eut envie de faire quelque chose, de hurler. Pour qu'il se retourne, pour qu'il le brule avec son regard, pour qu'il le tue, pour qu'il le sauve, pour qu'il le regarde, pour qu'il le coupe, pour qu'il se laisse tuer. Mais il le laissa partir.

oOo

« **Est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi ? **»

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive et le livre qu'il était en train de lire lui tomba sur le pied. Harry se tenait là, debout au milieu de la bibliothèque, à distance égale entre le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et la porte.

« **Pardon ?!** »

« **Tu m'as laissé dormir avec toi. Mais tu n'as rien en échange. Tu es un Serpentard, alors je me suis demandé ce que tu y gagnais. Quand je n'ai pas trouvé, je me suis demandé ce que je pouvais te donner en contrepartie. Il se trouve que je n'ai que mon corps.** »

Il repoussa la vision de son corps nu sous lui d'un clignement de paupière. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans l'accoudoir. Il sentit son épiderme piquer alors qu'il affrontait le regard neutre l'autre. Toujours neutre. Plus que neutre. Il n'avait le droit à rien de plus.

« **Tu… Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un au moins, Potter ? **» s'exclama-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

« **Oui.** »

« **Et avec un homme ?** »

Son silence fut révélateur. Draco assumait sa sexualité. Femme, homme, peu lui importait. Il voulait bruler mais ne brulait jamais.

_Avec Potter, il brulerait. _

« **Ne te lance pas dans quelque chose que tu vas regretter.** »

« **Je ne vais pas regretter. **» déclara le brun un fronçant les sourcils, comme si cette idée le déroutait.

Il avait envie de rire nerveusement. Il avait envie de quitter cette pièce. Il avait envie de se lever et de l'embrasser pour voir s'il brulerait, s'il se défilerait. Il avait envie de se couper, encore. Il avait envie…

« **Alors ? Tu ne veux pas ? **»

« **Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je me demandais juste **_**comment par Merlin**_**, ton esprit a pu en venir à cette alternative. **»

Il haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé. Ça l'énerva.

«** Potter. Est-ce que tu comprends au moins que si j'accepte, je vais **_**te baiser**_** ? Que tu vas prendre ma bite dans ton cul et pas l'inverse ? Que c'est différent du sexe avec une femme ? **»

« **Je sais.** » répliqua l'autre, maintenant presque énervé. « **Je sais pertinemment dans quoi je m'engage, Malfoy. Maintenant répond-moi ou laisse tomber. **»

« **J'accepte.** » lâcha-t-il avant de le réaliser.

Harry hocha la tête une fois, puis deux, et quitta la bibliothèque en le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il eut presque envie de le rattraper, de le jeter dans la première pièce venue et de voir s'il pouvait rester impassible quel que soit l'endroit où il mettrait ses mains, et sa langue. Il eut envie de le déshabiller et de le regarder, de le toucher, de le faire gémir, de se glisser en lui, de le faire rougir.

Il voulait le faire réagir. Qu'il le regarde sans neutralité, sans refréner ses sentiments. Qu'il le regarde avec haine ou désir, peu importe, mais avec _quelque chose_. Que Harry le regarde en le voyant vraiment. Il voulait savoir s'il sentait sa peau bruler en le regardant, s'il coupait sa peau pour chaque regret, s'il fixait le plafond de sa chambre la nuit en attendant que son cœur s'arrête et l'arrache à se monde, s'il se tendait à chaque grincement de parquet. Il voulait savoir s'il était vivant ou mort comme son regard, s'il voulait vivre ou mourir ou fuir et faire couler son sang pour apaiser son esprit.

oOo

Il était minuit quand il toqua. Il l'attendait, regardant les minutes défiler entre impatience et appréhension. Il avait le même pyjama que la veille. Il avait de nouveau enlevé ses lunettes. Draco l'invita à entrer et le regarda pénétrer dans la pièce sans paraitre anxieux, gêné ou dégouté.

Il ne comprenait pas.

« **Pourquoi… Est-ce que tu gardes toujours cet air impassible ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Potter.** »

Le Gryffondor soupira en déposant son oreiller à côté du sien. Pour la première fois, il sembla hésiter à le regarder et Draco eut l'impression de ne plus avoir de poumons.

« **Parce que toi et Snape êtes doués pour cacher vos sentiments. Si je montre les miens, si je **_**te**_** montre les miens, un rapport de force se créera. Et il ni aura plus de neutralité. Aussi, Snape va me reprocher chaque sentiment alors… **»

« **Je ne comprends pas. Qu'y avait-il de mal avec notre haine ? Notre relation n'était pas… **_**suffisante**_** pour toi ?** »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il aimait leur ancienne relation. Il en avait besoin. Sans la haine entre eux, plus rien ne le liait à lui. Il n'avait plus de raison d'exister pour lui. Et Harry, avec sa neutralité, avec son indifférence, détruisait tout ce qui les reliaient. Et il avait terriblement peur de ça.

Il ne pouvait plus être le Draco de sa mère, qui l'embrassait en allant se coucher, qui se blottissait dans ses bras après un cauchemar, qui cherchait chaque année le cadeau qui allait faire briller ses yeux d'émotions. Il ne pouvait plus être le Draco Malfoy de son père, façonné et construit pour faire comme tous les autres Malfoy avant lui, pour détester les Moldus et être meilleur que tout le monde. S'il ne pouvait plus être le Malfoy de Potter… Celui qui cherchait constamment une faille, qui le frappait jusqu'à avoir les poings en sang parce qu'ils avaient besoin de se décharger de toute leurs frustrations… Alors que restait-il ?

« **Ce n'est pas en nous battant constamment que tu pourras persuader l'Ordre de ta volonté à être du **_**bon **_**côté, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas en attisant le mépris que tu ressens pour les autres que je vais te permettre de montrer les facettes de ta personnalité que je ne connais pas et qui me feront changer d'avis à ton égard. **»

« **Tu… essayes de m'aider.** » balbutia Draco, perturbé.

« **J'essaye de savoir qui tu es vraiment.** »

Ses yeux. Ses yeux sur lui, sur sa peau, sur son cœur, sur son âme. Ses yeux qui le brulaient et le consumaient et le détruisaient et le sauvaient. De la couleur de la mort, de la couleur des flammes. Envoutants, mortels, irréels. Quel genre de Draco Malfoy serait-il si Harry Potter dormait dans son lit, si Harry Potter couchait avec lui, si Harry Potter l'embrasait ?

En quelques secondes il avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux, agrippé sa nuque et planté ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il voulait lui montrer. Le Draco de sa mère, et celui de son père, et celui terrifié par Voldemort. Le Draco faible et lâche, le Draco qui avait peur, le Draco qui brulait, le Draco qui suffoquait, le Draco qui se scarifiait. Il voulait se mettre à nu et lui montrer tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il n'était plus, tout ce qu'il pourrait être. Lui donner son âme et lui demander de la bruler ou de la sauver, peu importe, mais de _faire_ _quelque chose_.

Les mains d'Harry, qu'il aurait pensé sages et timides, étaient partout sur lui. Les siennes caressaient sa peau comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait. Il y avait leurs bouches, et leurs langues, et leurs mains, et leurs peaux, et leurs souffles, et leurs battements de cœur. Il sentait sous ses doigts l'arrondit de ses épaule, les muscles de son ventre, la fermeté de ses fesses, la vibration de son sexe dans sa paume. Harry haletait, abandonné, offert, ouvert. Il pouvait voir sa cage thoracique se soulever au rythme de sa respiration rapide, les muscles de son ventre se contracter sous le plaisir, ses ongles griffer les draps, ses paupières se refermer d'elles-mêmes.

Assis sur ses cuisses, la main dans son pantalon de pyjama, l'autre sur sa poitrine, il découvrit avec satisfaction et puissance qu'il arrivait parfaitement à faire réagir ce Harry qui avait partagé le même toit que lui ces derniers jours.

_Ma Magie canalise la sienne non ? Donc si je la relâche…_

Il laissa une vague de Magie quitter son corps pour pénétrer dans celui de son amant. Celui-ci s'arqua, hoquetant de surprise et de plaisir. Son sexe frémit, ses jambes tremblèrent, les pointes brunes de ses mamelons se tendirent vers lui. Ses joues rouges le rendait si désirable qu'il ne put résister et se pencha pour mordre ses lèvres avant de ravir sa bouche avec fourberie.

« **Vient. **» ordonna Harry en plongeant ses yeux incroyables dans les siens.

Sa voix était brulante. Chargée de Magie. D'une parole il pourrait le détruire et cette idée le rendit encore plus dur. Et totalement obéissant. En un court lapse de temps, ils étaient nus tous les deux, peau contre peau, sexe contre sexe. Il avait envie de pleurer et de le supplier de l'aimer, il avait envie de s'enfoncer en lui et de le faire sien, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de dormir, il avait envie de glisser sa baguette sur sa peau dorée et regarder son sang couler sur les draps. Il avait envie de l'aimer et de le détruire, d'être aimé et d'être détruit.

Ses doigts trouvèrent leur chemin de leur propre initiative, de glissèrent dans le fourreau de chaire immaculé. Il le regarda se tordre, il l'écouta gémir, il sentit l'odeur de sa sueur, il gouta au salé de son pénis. Les mains d'Harry le rendaient fou, elles glissaient sur sa peau, elles serraient ses muscles, elles griffaient son épiderme, elles tiraient ses cheveux, elles cherchaient quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher pour reprendre pied. Quand il se glissa enfin en lui après une trop longue préparation, il eut l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir se passer de cette sensation. Il eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer, ou alors plus jamais sans penser à ce moment.

« **Merde…** » gémit Harry dans un éclair de douleur.

Ses ongles griffèrent les cicatrices sur son bras et en rouvrirent certaines. Draco gémit à son tour, de plaisir et de douleur mêlé, incapable de ne pas sourire. Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur son bras et quelque chose troubla le vert. Quand il releva les yeux vers son visage il ouvrit la bouche, mais Draco ne voulait pas entendre, alors il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur et le soumit au silence.

_Tait-toi. Ne parle pas. Blesse moi encore, brule moi encore. _

Ils étaient proches de la libération. Celle qui les rendrait pantelants, épuisés et rassasiés. Celle qui les ferait s'écrouler l'un à côté de l'autre, s'enlacer sans y penser et s'endormir. Celle qui les amènerait jusqu'à demain. Quand il sentit le sexe d'Harry tressauter contre sa paume, sa chaire se contracter autour de lui, quand il le vit rejeter la tête en arrière et se perdre, il déposa ses lèvres sur son cou et l'embrassa avec une tendresse qu'il ignorait posséder. Les doigts d'Harry se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui et il l'attira encore plus profondément en lui pour qu'il s'y déverse et le marque. La jouissance le frappa comme un _Crucio_ et le laissa dans le même état.

Quand il en eut la force, de longues minutes après, il sortit de l'intérieur de son amant, et il eut froid loin de ses bras. Alors, il tira la couverture sur leurs corps et s'allongea sur le côté pour l'avoir contre lui. Harry se laissa faire, les yeux déjà fermés.

La douleur dans son bras pulsait encore doucement jusqu'à son cœur quand il s'endormit.

oOo

Il rêva que Voldemort entrait dans sa chambre au Manoir, qu'il le tuait, qu'il brulait tout et que les flammes vertes étaient si hautes qu'elles léchaient le plafond. Sa mère brulait avec les autres et ses cris faisaient saigner ses bras. Il était mort pourtant il voyait encore tout, il entendait encore tout. Les flammes dévoraient tout, et lui au milieu. Il y avait aussi Pansy qui courrait dans les couloirs comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Blaise qui jouaient aux cartes dans le salon enflammé, Théo qui lisait un livre brulant.

Tous le regardaient dans les yeux, et leurs yeux étaient verts, verts comme les flammes, verts comme le sort et ils lui demandaient _qui il était_. Leur voix sortaient de partout et de nul part, elles résonnaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de respirer. Sa mère lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait abandonné. Pansy lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait laissé toute seule. Blaise lui demandait pourquoi il était parti sans lui. Théo lui demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas pris avec lui.

Et ils le regardaient en brulant et il entendait Voldemort rire. Puis son rire se transformait pour devenir celui d'Harry et les flammes se groupaient pour former un corps qui l'enlaçaient. Des flammes sortit un visage qui le regardait de ses yeux verts.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que je te sauverais ? Tu n'es pas assez important pour **_**exister**_**. **»

« **DRACO !** »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en suffoquant. Sa poitrine brulait, hurlant pour avoir de l'air mais ses poumons refusaient de lui en donner. Harry le regardait, et il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts qui brulaient. Draco ne pouvait pas respirer. Il étouffait, il brulait, il allait mourir.

Une violente douleur lui déchira le bras, enflammant chaque terminaison nerveuse et lui arrachant un hoquet. L'air entra dans ses poumons avec la force d'un barrage qui se brise et les points noirs quittèrent progressivement sa vision. Son bras lui faisait si mal qu'il en aurait hurlé s'il n'était pas occupé à prendre de grandes inspirations. Au-dessus de lui, Harry avait une main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'autre sur sa baguette. D'un coup d'œil à son bras gauche, il put voir que toutes ses plaies, même les plus anciennes, étaient ouvertes, expliquant la douleur qui lui paralysait le bras.

Harry le regardait toujours et sa bouche bougeait alors qu'il lui parlait, mais il n'entendait rien. Il regardait son sang rouge, rouge, rouge, marquer sa peau blanche et les draps blancs et le matelas, et le parquet, et les étages en dessous, et le sol, et le _monde_, et enfin il _existait_.

« **Merde, Draco ! Tu m'as fait peur !** »

Il se sentit sourire alors qu'il arrivait enfin à le regarder dans les yeux.

« **On a connu meilleur réveil c'est sûr.** »

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, comme estomaqué que le grand Draco Malfoy fasse de l'humour à un moment pareil, puis ses lèvres frémirent et il se laissa tomber à côté de lui avant de sourire.

« **Ça va mieux ?** »

« **Oui, merci.** »

« **Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de crise ?** »

« **De temps en temps. Surtout après des cauchemars.** »

Les yeux de son amant glissèrent jusque son bras et ses doigts aussi. Il venait tout juste de jeter un sort pour arrêter le saignement mais Draco avait le bras tout engourdit et les draps étaient fichus. Mais le plus incroyable était que Harry n'avait plus son masque neutre. Il n'était pas flamboyant d'émotions, mais portait une attitude calme et… _tendre_ ? Draco dut le regarder étrangement car il se reprit immédiatement, et se rétracta derrière sa carapace. Il fit attention à refréner le frisson glacé qui parcouru son corps au moment où toute la chaleur du Gryffondor le quitta. D'ailleurs, c'était surement sa Magie qui le réchauffait comme ça.

Il se força à se redresser et à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne devait pas penser à la veille. Il ne devait pas penser à son rêve. Il ne devait pas penser à son réveil. Il ne devait pas penser à l'inquiétude dans son regard, à la douceur sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il était comme ça avec lui et il se surprenait à aimer un peu trop ça.

« **On devrait aller déjeuner.** »

« **Tu as raison.** »

« **Je sais, Potter. J'ai toujours raison.** » déclara-t-il dans une tentative inconsciente de revoir ce presque-sourire sur ses lèvres.

Mais Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et de se lever à son tour. Il fit une petite pause, surement à cause de la douleur qui devait irradier de ses fesses. Le brun quitta la chambre après avoir simplement enfiler son caleçon, le laissant seul.

Debout au milieu de la chambre, encore nu, Draco baissa les yeux jusqu'à ses mains qui tremblaient. Tout son corps tremblait en réalité. Dans un état second, il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se glissa sous l'eau brulante pour essayer de se réchauffer. Mais il était toujours glacé. Le visage abandonné et perdu de Harry lui revint en mémoire et il ferma les yeux pour éviter de s'exciter tout seul. L'eau lava le sang, le sperme, ses pensées. Il n'allait surement pas pouvoir utiliser son bras de la journée, le temps que les potions de régénération et de douleur qu'il prendrait au petit-déjeuner agissent.

oOo

Les reproches tombaient sur lui comme une pluie de météorite et pourtant il restait imperturbable. On lui reprochait chaque seconde de son existence, jusqu'à sa manière de respirer et pourtant il fixait le vide de son regard vert. Il ne tremblait pas. Il ne serrait pas les poings. C'était comme s'il était soudain devenu sourd, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Il subissait coup sur coup sans broncher, indifférent à la haine qui cherchait à faire couler son sang.

Snape avait craqué peu après le petit-déjeuner de Draco, quand Harry avait enfin daigné descendre. Toute la tension accumulée avait explosé et il s'était enflammé. Maintenant Harry subissait tout, car il reportait sur lui toutes ses frustrations, toutes ses erreurs, toutes ses douleurs. Pour le faire réagir aussi. Pour qu'il redevienne le Harry Potter de Poudlard, qui le défiait à chaque cours et le regardait dans les yeux sans le craindre. Pour qu'il ne soit plus cette arme façonnée pour détruire qu'il était depuis le début de leur cohabitation.

Draco tremblait. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait que le Professeur arrête ou continue. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait lui planter le couteau qui lui faisait de l'œil sur le plan de travail, dans le ventre pour le faire taire, ou dans le sien pour ne plus entendre. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait quitter la pièce et les laisser s'entretuer et aimer celui qui resterait ou faire exploser la pièce avec eux trois.

Puis il la vit. Durant un quart de seconde, le temps d'un battement de paupière, une lueur avait éclairé ses yeux, l'arrachant aux ténèbres, brisant sa carapace. L'instant d'après, sans qu'il n'eut esquissé le moindre geste, l'intégralité des objets coupants et relativement dangereux à disposition flottaient, pointés sur le visage de son parrain. Au moindre frémissement, une pluie mortelle s'abattrait sur lui. Draco regarda le bourreau maintenant ciblé déglutir et la sueur apparaitre sur son visage.

Les yeux d'Harry ressemblaient à la Mort personnifiée.

A cet instant il était son allégorie, puissant et mortel. Honteusement, il se sentit durcir. A ce moment-là, il aurait pu le tuer, il serait mort heureux. Non, en fait, quel que soit l'instant. La seule manière satisfaisante de mourir à son gout était des mains d'Harry Potter. Il avait presque envie d'être à la place de l'adulte, de sentir les pointes s'enfoncer dans sa chaire, déchirer ses muscles, ouvrir ses vaisseaux sanguins et voir son sang couvrir la pièce.

Harry croisa son regard et du y lire son désir. Mais apparemment il ne souhaitait pas être son bourreau car tous les objets tombèrent sur le sol.

« **Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, Potter ?** »

« **Parce que c'était un test, n'est-ce pas Monsieur ? Pour savoir si j'étais prêt. Je pense que je le suis.** »

Snape resta silencieux. Puis il _sourit_. D'un vrai sourire. Avec un geste élégant de la baguette et quelques sorts, tous les objets retournèrent à leur place d'origine.

« **Effectivement, Potter. Vous l'êtes. Voldemort n'aura aucun scrupule à utiliser toutes vos faiblesses et vos hésitations contre vous. Vous ne devez pas vous laisser contrôler par vos sentiments.** »

Enfin il se tourna vers Draco et haussa un sourcil de surprise en le voyant aussi proche de lui : il était à peine à deux pas derrière.

« **Est-ce que ça va ?** »

« **Parfaitement bien, Sev'** »

Il sourit pour cacher ses mains qui tremblaient. Dans l'une d'elle, qu'il camoufla derrière son dos, il serrait un couteau si fort que la lame lui blessait la paume. Une part de lui s'inquiéta de ne pas se souvenir de l'avoir empoigné, et surtout de ce qu'il en aurait fait.

« **Désolé, Malfoy.** » soupira Harry.

_Malfoy_.

Ça faisait _mal_. Encore plus que son bras. Encore plus que sa main. Encore plus que ses poumons. Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco crut revoir de l'inquiétude dans son regard mais celle-ci disparu aussitôt.

« **Malfoy ?** »

« **C'est bon. Je vais bien.** » grogna-t-il en quittant la cuisine pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain à l'étage.

Là, il observa son sang couler le long de sa peau jusqu'à la céramique du lavabo. Après un soupir, il s'appliqua à refermer la plaie. Décidément, son bras gauche était le plus en plus en mauvais état. Et s'il en perdait l'usage ? Il lui semblait lourd, faible. Il avait surement trop perdu de sang. Si sa mère le voyait… Narcissa l'aurait engueulé comme jamais puis se serait occupé de ses blessures. Severus serait venu pour apporter des potions et il aurait passé une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant qu'il s'inquiétait trop pour lui et qu'il allait lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Il sourit, perdu dans de vieux et nostalgiques souvenirs. Ces moments étaient déjà loin maintenant. Severus ne passait plus sa main dans ses cheveux, trop occupé avec Voldemort et l'Ordre. Sa mère ne soignait plus ses blessures, enfermée dans un Manoir rempli de monstres.

Pansy ne se couchait plus près de lui pour le réchauffer. Blaise ne lui apportait plus son petit-déjeuner quand il n'avait pas la force de se lever et d'aller affronter le monde. Théo ne lui glissait plus des livres sous l'oreiller pour l'occuper lors de ses nuits dénuées de sommeil.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur en tenant son bras sans ouvrir les yeux. Ses larmes s'accumulaient dans sa gorge sans sortir, l'étouffant. Il voulait remonter le temps, retourner à ce moment de sa vie où tout allait encore, où il était heureux. Quitte à refaire les mêmes erreurs par la suite.

On toqua deux fois à la porte et il ouvrit les yeux. Harry ou Severus ? Lequel des deux avait remarqué le sang sur sa main, son bras inerte, la douleur dans sa poitrine ?

« **Draco ?** »

Son Parrain poussa doucement la porte, comme s'il craignait ce qu'il allait découvrir. Draco leva les yeux vers lui en se demandant de quoi il devait avoir l'air, abandonné sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Les yeux sombres du Professeurs se teintèrent de tristesse et il s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« **Tu vas bien ?** »

« **Je vais bien, parrain.** » répondit le Serpentard, mais sa voix était fatiguée comme son corps et son esprit.

Il se savait pâle et mal en point. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Severus fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. Il déposa sa main froide sur son front, repoussant les mèches blondes qui tombaient devant son visage. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il allait devoir les couper. Autrefois, c'était sa mère qui l'emmenait au coiffeur.

« **Tu as de la fièvre. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais malade, je suis désolé.** »

« **Je ne suis pas malade.** »

« **Si, Draco. Tu es malade. J'ai été trop prit par la Guerre et par Potter pour le remarquer plus tôt, mais tu ne vas pas bien. Regarde toi ! On dirait un cadavre ! **»

Comment lui en vouloir de l'avoir fait passer après tout ça ? Après _Potter_ ? Potter envoutait tout le monde. Même lui.

« **Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.** » répliqua Draco en enlevant la main glacée. Son bras retomba sur le sol.

« **Tu as un problème avec ton bras ?** »

« **Non.** » grogna-t-il en ramenant ce dernier contre sa poitrine.

Il se leva même si ses jambes tremblaient et essaya de quitter la pièce, mais son Parrain attrapa son avant-bras et il ne put réprimer un sifflement de douleur en trébuchant. Sans lui laisser le temps de fuir à nouveau, il le plaqua contre le mur du couloir et remonta sa manche. Le bandage qu'il avait serré autour de sa peau était rouge. Il entendit clairement le Professeur hoqueter de surprise, et vit son regard horrifié sur son bras. Il avait envie de le repousser mais il n'en avait plus la force. Alors il détourna le regard et fixa le vide à l'entrée du couloir tandis que l'adulte enlevait les bandes et dévoilait sa peau mutilée.

« **Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est… toi qui a fait ça, Draco ? Regarde-moi !** »

Les yeux de Severus Snape étaient noirs comme le charbon. Et vides, comme lui. Las et fatigués. On avait l'impression de tomber quand il nous regardait dans les yeux. D'être aspiré par le vide et de se perdre à son tour. Draco préférait bruler que de se perdre dans les ténèbres silencieuses, alors il refusa de le regarder et ferma les yeux. Il le secoua. Sa voix écorchait ses oreilles avec ses plaintes, ses incompréhensions. Ses doigts serraient ses bras à lui en faire mal. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était dépassé. _Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ?_ _Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? _

Draco voulait bruler. Il voulait que Potter arrive, que Harry le sauve. Bruler loin du vide, s'enflammer enfin et ne plus se perdre et ne plus penser. Il voulait dormir. Fermer les yeux et dormir. Sentir le corps d'Harry contre le sien et sa chaleur qui réchauffait son être glacé. Fermer les yeux et sentir enfin l'apaisement.

Enfin le vert arriva alors que Severus le secouait toujours et il se sentit sourire.

_Pathétique. Tu es pathétique, _lui dit la voix de son père. _Cruel et égoïste Draco, _susurra la voix de Blaise_. Tu abandonnes les autres pour te sauver, comme toujours. _

Il pouvait sentir leurs mains sur lui, et leurs bouches tout contre ses oreilles, et leurs souffles sur son cou. Ils le regardaient de leurs yeux verts et leurs dents brillaient dans le noir alors qu'ils riaient de sa douleur.

_Arrêtez._

_Saigne, saigne, saigne Draco et vide-toi du sang que je t'ai donné, que je te reprend. Tu ne le mérite pas, _souffla sa mère.

« **Draco !** »

_Arrêtez._

Il voulait bruler. Oublier. Dormir. On arrêtait pas de le secouer, on l'empêchait de partir. Il voulait dormir. Il ne sentait plus son bras.

« **Draco !** »

_Son désespoir et sa joie malsaine en apprenant que son père était en prison. Les hurlements de sa mère qui arrivaient jusque dans sa chambre. Les yeux de Dobby qui le regardaient. Le rire de Bellatrix qui résonnait dans les couloirs. Les sanglots de Pansy. Les doigts difformes de Voldemort sur…_

_ARRÊTEZ !_

Il voulait que la mort le regarde avec ses yeux verts et qu'elle plante ses couteaux dans son corps pour le vider de son sang, ou qu'elle le frappe jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ses yeux ouverts ne voyaient rien, rien d'autre que le noir et deux flammes vertes qui se balançaient en l'envoutant.

Finalement, il ne sentit plus rien. Il n'entendit plus rien. Et il put enfin dormir.

oOo

Sa mère caressait ses cheveux en fredonnant à voix basse. Ses longs doigts passaient sur son crâne pour chatouiller son cou avant de remonter. Il avait la tête posée sur ses genoux et son corps était tourné vers la cheminée dans laquelle brulait un feu orangé. Il était bien. Il faisait chaud. Il voulait rester comme ça pour toujours, à regarder le feu danser en écoutant sa mère chanter.

oOo

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre. Ses joues étaient encore mouillées par les quelques larmes qu'il avait versé durant son sommeil. Surpris, il porta les doigts aux trainées humides. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas réussit à pleurer ? Il avait même commencé à se demander si son père ne lui avait pas jeté un sort.

La porte fut doucement poussée et Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il lui sembla que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu le Directeur de Poudlard.

«** Bonjour Draco. Comment te sens-tu ? **»

« **Bien.** » répondit-il honnêtement en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

Il n'avait plus mal aux bras, ni à la main, ni à la poitrine. Il était comme neuf.

« **Tant mieux. Il a fallu un long moment à ton corps pour se remettre de ta dernière crise.** »

« **Comment ça ?** »

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait une crise. Il se souvenait de Severus et du nuage de lame, de son sang sur le lavabo puis… plus rien.

« **Il semblerait que tu as fait une crise de démence où tu aurais eu des hallucinations. **»

_Les voix qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, les mains qui le secouaient… _

« **Je…** » commença Draco en passant une main sur son visage.

« **Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Il vaut même mieux. L'important c'est que tu te sente mieux. Draco… Tu as dormis pendant trois semaines.** »

Trois semaines ? S'il avait dormi trois semaines… alors _qui avait dormi avec Harry ? _

« **J'ai une lettre à te transmette, Draco.** » annonça le Directeur en lui tendant une parchemin plié.

Il lui suffit de l'ouvrir pour reconnaître l'écriture de sa mère. Estomaqué, il releva la tête pour regarder le vieil homme dont les yeux pétillaient.

« **La guerre a été gagnée la semaine dernière. Harry a réussi.** »

Il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son ventre. Voldemort était mort. Harry avait réussi. Belle façon de déclarer qu'il était un meurtrier tueur de psychopathe. Sa mère… Sa mère était… Soudain inquiet, il parcouru la lettre dans les grandes lignes, cherchant à savoir ce qui était advenu d'elle. Mais apparemment elle allait bien, même si elle avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Elle lui faisait parvenir des nouvelles de Pansy, Blaise et Théo également.

Cependant, il ne put empêcher une pensée dérangeante de s'infiltrer dans sa joie. Maintenant que Harry était le vainqueur… Alors il avait plein d'autres personnes avec qui dormir. En fait, il n'avait plus aucune raison de ne pas pouvoir dormir seul. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui. _Draco n'avait plus de raison d'exister dans sa vie_. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Harry allait disparaître. Il allait l'arracher aux flammes. Il allait… Il allait… _l'abandonner_.

_Juste retour des choses non ? _

_Tait-toi !_

« **Que veux-tu faire maintenant, Draco ?** »

Il sursauta, arraché à ses pensées et ses inquiétudes. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ?

« **Pardon ?** »

« **Tu es libre de choisir. Tu as quitté le camp de Voldemort. Tu n'as pas participé à la Bataille Finale. Tu es donc jugé innocent. Alors je te demandais ce que tu voulais faire maintenant que tu étais libre.** »

_Libre_. Libre ? Il était libre ? Mais libre de quoi ? Il n'avait pas eu peur de Voldemort durant son séjour ici. Il avait eu peur de _vivre_ en sachant qu'il les avait abandonné et en ignorant ce qui leur arrivait. Peur de leur survivre. Peur de ne jamais être pardonné, de ne jamais se pardonner. Peur de les perdre, de se perdre. Peur de ne plus exister pour Harry.

« **Je vais… aller dans un autre pays, je suppose… **»

« **Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. **»

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que sa mère lui caresse les cheveux. Il voulait que Severus lui apprenne à faire de nouvelles potions. Il voulait partir en vacances avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Il voulait dormir avec Harry.

« **Mon père ?** »

« **Il est décédé au cours de la bataille.** »

« **Potter ?** »

« **Harry est actuellement avec les Weasley. Heureusement, il n'a pas été trop blessé. Vous vous verrez surement à la cérémonie organisée par le Ministère pour fêter la victoire, si tu y vas.** »

Bien sûr qu'il irait. Ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'opportunité de voir Harry, de se sentir bruler sous son regard. Après, il irait voir sa mère et ils quitteraient le pays.

oOo

Quand il croisa enfin son regard à travers la pièce, il vit très clairement le soulagement prendre possession de son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour, presque timidement. Il ne portait plus son masque neutre. Draco eut envie de pleurer, mais il planta ses ongles dans ses paumes pour se contenir.

Devait-il aller vers lui ? Le prendre dans ses bras, se gorger de sa chaleur ? Devait-il quitter la salle maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin vu ? Mais ses yeux verts le paralysaient. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa peau piquait. Il brulait.

C'est le brun qui décida pour lui. Il se détacha du groupe qui l'entourait pour fendre la foule. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il empoigna son poignet et le tira à sa suite hors de la salle. La fraicheur de l'extérieur était une bénédiction par rapport à la fournaise de la foule. Il sourit, heureux de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. L'endroit où les doigts d'Harry le touchait brulait et il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir des flammes mettre feu à ses vêtements.

Finalement, Harry s'arrêta assez loin de l'entrée du Ministère pour ne pas être espionné et se tourna vers lui. Draco déglutit et détourna les yeux.

« **Comment est-ce que tu vas ?** »

« **Je vais bien. **»

« **Tu disais aussi que tu allais bien et pourtant tu as fait une énorme crise.** »

«** Je sais. Mais je vais vraiment bien. **»

_Il voulait qu'il le regarde mais il ne pouvait pas supporter son regard. Il voulait à nouveau se perdre dans ses bras. _

« **Tu m'as fait peur, Draco. Tu es… devenu fou. Tu ne réagissais pas, tu fixais le vide, tu souffrais… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai eu beau t'appeler tu ne m'entendais pas.** »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré. C'était presque stupéfiant de le voir de nouveau réagir après des jours d'impassibilité.

« **Tu n'as plus peur de me montrer tes sentiments ? **»

« **Je n'avais pas **_**peur**_** je…** » Il soupira. « **Disons que ce n'est plus **_**important**_** de les cacher parce que tu ne t'en serviras pas contre moi.** »

« **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?** » ricana le blond en haussant un sourcil.

« **Je ne sais pas… Le fait qu'on ait couché et dormis ensemble peut-être ? »** répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Draco secoua la tête, amusé. Cependant il avait raison. Il ne ressentait plus ce besoin de le faire réagir, de lui faire du _mal_, pour qu'il le regarde. Harry le regardait déjà.

« **Draco…** » Il releva la tête vers lui. Harry hésitait, se pinçant les lèvres. « **Est-ce que tu voulais mourir ? **»

_Il voulait bruler. _

« **Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas toujours le cas ? **»

Le Gryffondor tressaillit. Et lui, il était heureux de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'avait presque plus besoin de bruler pour se réchauffer.

« **Est-ce que tu veux mourir ?** »

« **Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.** »

« **Voldemort n'est plus là. Tu es innocent. Tu es libre.** »

« **J'ai peur de vivre avec mes erreurs et mes regrets.** **Je voudrais dormir…** » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. « **Dormir des années jusqu'à tout oublier…** »

« **Draco !** »

Il grogna en rouvrant les yeux alors que Harry le secouait, ses mains sur ses épaules. Il était bien, réchauffé par sa Magie et il l'arrachait à sa torpeur.

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Ne repart pas dans une crise.** »

« **Je ne vais pas refaire de crise, Potter.** » _Sauf si tu m'abandonnes._

Le Sauveur hésita. Ses yeux étaient toujours incroyablement inquiets. Mais Draco se sentait vide. Vide. Vide, vide, vide… Il avait peur. Peur de revoir sa mère, de voir ses jambes. Peur de voir ses amis et d'entendre leurs reproches. Peur de visiter la tombe de son père. Peur de rentrer dans ce Manoir qui n'était plus sa maison. Peur que les monstres sous son lit viennent encore l'étrangler pendant son sommeil.

Il sursauta violemment en sentant les bras d'Harry enlacer son dos et leurs torse se percuter. Harry le prenait dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en sentant chaque parcelle de son être s'enflammer. Enfin ! Enfin, il brulait ! Il eut envie de rire hystériquement mais des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et il se mit à pleurer. Il pleura encore et encore, de grosses larmes d'enfants, en serrant les vêtements du brun. Celui-ci ne disait rien, se contentant de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Quelque chose avait éclaté et son cœur débordait.

« **C'est bon. Tout va bien. A partir de maintenant, tu peux être qui tu veux, Draco.** »

« **Qui… je veux ? **»

« **Oui. Tu peux repartir à zéro ou reprendre ta vie comme avant. Tu peux partir loin ou rentrer chez toi. Tu as le choix.** »

« **Je… Je n'ai plus de maison… Et ma mère…** »

« **Tu peux racheter une maison. Et ta mère est en vie. Elle t'aime et t'a protégé. Maintenant, vous pouvez être ensemble.** »

« **Oui… Oui, tu as raison.** »

« **Sache que si jamais tu as besoin de parler, de te réchauffer ou simplement de dormir, mon lit te sera toujours disponible.** » promit Harry avec un clin d'œil qui le fit rougir.

Puis le Gryffondor passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes, le regarda une dernière fois et retourna à la fête.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas froid. Au contraire.

oOo

Quand il arriva, Narcissa était confortablement installée sur la terrasse de la maison française qu'ils avaient acheté un mois plus tôt, un livre dans les mains, profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux comme avant, quand elle lui lisait encore des histoires près du feu. La veille, il l'avait quittée pour retrouver Harry.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« **Mère… Je crois que je suis amoureux.** »


End file.
